


indolent

by huntlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntlaine/pseuds/huntlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine hasn't shaven yet and Sebastian is home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indolent

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if pubic hair offends you.

They’ve been living together for three months when Blaine notices that he begins to slack in personal hygiene.  Before he always shaved and dressed nicely when he knew he would spend the night at Sebastian’s, making himself look good for his boyfriend and trying hard to please Sebastian’s every wish. He even put on lingerie for him a few times, sexy black lace showing off his bum nicely and hugging his crotch tightly. Sebastian had loved to just kiss Blaine over the underwear, soaking the lace with saliva and Blaine’s wetness until Blaine had begged him to take off the skimpy material and properly _do_ him. Now though he mostly wears comfortable cotton panties that felt nice against his private parts, not like the lace that had annoyed him by being too small and flimsy to be comfortable in. And while his shaving habits hadn’t changed it was way more obvious now than before, since Blaine didn’t know when they would have sex so he could shave his pussy before Sebastian had his way with him.

Blaine was able to talk Sebastian out of sex when he hadn’t shaved most of the time, simply blowing Sebastian while massaging his clit at the same time so he had an excuse why Sebastian didn’t have to see him naked. It wasn’t that Blaine was uncomfortable with the short hair between his legs, but he didn’t know how Sebastian would react to it. In the whole eighteen months they’ve been dating Sebastian had never seen as much as stubble on Blaine’s mound.  So when Sebastian came home earlier from his classes one day and pressed his half hard cock against Blaine’s jean clad butt, Blaine’s first instinct was to tell Sebastian that he couldn’t have sex today because of some stupid reason. Maybe he could fake period cramps and tell Sebastian that he’d blow him instead, but his boyfriend had already begun to open his pants and let his hand travel between the rough material of the jeans and the soft cotton of Blaine’s panties.

“Bas…,” Blaine mumbled, letting his head fall onto Sebastian’s shoulder. “I’m preparing dinner right now.” He waved his hand in the direction of the food he had already prepared for tonight. They haven’t had sex for a few days, both of their schedules full and conflicting each other, and at night they were often too tired to do more than make out. Blaine had planned to take a shower before Sebastian came home and shave then, probably even get himself a little bit excited for tonight. He had been too occupied to even masturbate this week.

“I don’t care,” Sebastian whispered, his hot breath puffing against Blaine’s ear, “I need you now.” Blaine whimpered slightly when Sebastian stroked over his clit through the cotton, the little nub getting bigger the longer Sebastian played with it. Blaine bit his lip, considering his options and deciding to just go with it – Sebastian wasn’t a jerk and would probably not even mention anything negative about it if Blaine didn’t say anything first.

Sebastian turned him around and pushed down Blaine’s pants before he helped him up on the counter next to the vegetables Blaine had been chopping before. Blaine carefully put the knife away while Sebastian unbuttoned his own pants – there was a good chance that Sebastian would accidentally hurt them both while he had his cock inside Blaine. His brain didn’t seem to work full time whenever Blaine didn’t wear clothes.

Blaine perked up when he felt Sebastian’s hands back on his hips, his boyfriends’ pants and boxer lying on the kitchen floor together with Blaine’s jeans. Sebastian grinned at him before his mouth latched onto Blaine’s throat; sucking kisses into the sensitive skin and making goose bumps appear all over Blaine’s arms. He put his hands around Sebastian’s torso, pulling him between his legs and he could feel how hard Sebastian was – he probably had been thinking about fucking Blaine in his literature class. Blaine would have to scold him later for skipping his last period just because he was horny.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Sebastian said and Blaine could feel him smiling in the crook of his neck, “I thought about bending you over the table and taking you so hard you’d bruise, but I don’t want you to get splinters.” Blaine had to laugh at that, knowing that their cheap table was definitely not fit for activities like that. They would have to go out and buy a new one soon, or it would simply break down one day when Blaine placed a bowl on it.

Sebastian’s hand pulled down Blaine’s panties, and Blaine could feel his heart speed up. But Sebastian didn’t say anything, simply taking off the clothing and chucking them to the others on the floor. Blaine bit his lip when Sebastian stroked over his cock, lining himself up with Blaine’s wet entrance before slowly pushing in, not seeming the slightest bit off putt by Blaine not shaving himself. Blaine let out a deep breath before Sebastian started to move inside him, his cock long and thick inside Blaine, who stopped clinging to Sebastian and leaned back against the wall behind him. Sebastian stopped thrusting and pulled him forwards a little, making his cock slide deeper into Blaine before gripping his hips hard and starting a hard and fast rhythm.

Blaine knew that Sebastian wouldn’t last long, too turned on to slow himself down and think about how Blaine needed foreplay to get off, so he just took the initiative and started to massage his clit himself. The short and curly hair made his movements a little slower since he didn’t want to hurt himself by accidentally pulling on a hair, but the simultaneously pleasure from Sebastian (who had started to groan and praise Blaine’s pussy) and his fingers brought him close to his orgasm before Sebastian had the chance to get off without him. He waited until Sebastian’s hips came out of their rhythm, signaling how close Sebastian was to coming before Blaine started to rub his clit harder, leaning his head back against the wall and pushing his butt up.

Blaine came before Sebastian did, his cunt squeezing around Sebastian’s cock, which was still thrusting into him at an unsteady but hard pace. Sebastian’s would leave bruises on Blaine’s hips, that was for sure when Blaine realized how hard Sebastian was gripping him, almost moving him more than his own hips. After a last, hard and deep thrust Sebastian came, his face scrunching up almost as if he was in pain, and Blaine could feel his cock jerk inside him.

“I don’t want to pull out,” Sebastian mumbled after a few seconds, his eyes closed and his head leant back while his hands stroked over Blaine’s thighs. “You should, we’re having sex next to our supper and I’d rather not find bodily fluids in it later,” Blaine replied sluggish, tired from his orgasm, his eyelids already dropping. He could hear Sebastian sigh before he pulled out, his come already starting to dribble out of Blaine. Blaine wrinkled his nose when he felt it, thankful for the paper towel Sebastian gave him before helping him down from the counter. While Sebastian went into the bathroom to clean himself (not before pressing a kiss to Blaine’s lips) Blaine picked up his jeans to throw them onto the couching in the living room. His underwear would serve just fine right now.

-

Later, when they lay side by side in bed, Sebastian reading while Blaine stroked patterns over his boyfriends’ chest, Sebastian said the thing Blaine wanted him to ignore all day.

“You didn’t shave.” His voice showed no emotion, and Blaine could feel his face getting hotter with each second.

“You surprised me,” He admitted, “I wanted to do it after I prepared the food.”

Sebastian put his book down and turned off the lights, turning so he was facing Blaine in the darkness of their bedroom, only illuminated by the street lights outside. “You don’t have to shave if you don’t want to. I know it can be annoying, and I really don’t care as long as I get to have sex with you,” Sebastian mumbled, his palm stroking up and down Blaine’s back, his lips resting against Blaine’s forehead.

Blaine laughed quietly, cuddling onto his boyfriend and asked himself again why he always worried about stupid stuff.

“But please trim when I plan on going down on you,” Sebastian added, and Blaine rolled his eyes before playfully punching Sebastian’s stomach.  


End file.
